


If You Asked Me To

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HOBO EREN BITCHES, M/M, Wall Sex, a little bit sad :(, eren is 19, everyone is of age i promise, reiner is 21, this is during the liberio attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: i had to make a few changes for everything to be age appropriate but reiner/eren sex while everything goes to shit!for human bean!





	If You Asked Me To

There was a loud explosion above the basement, and while it shocked Eren, he refused to take his attention from Reiner. The blonde had his head thrown back against the wall that Eren was holding him against, his mouth open to let out puffs of air. The ground shook beneath Eren’s feet, but all he cared about was Reiner’s small whines. “Fuck, Eren, h-hurry! You ha-have to, oh shit, you have to go up there-”

“You know as well as I do, oh fuck... that there isn’t anything I can do to save them, Reiner.” He tightened his arms around Reiners waist, holding him closer. “I just- I just need you, before you leave me again,” his voice was low, sad, as he thrust up into Reiner. He held himself there, shallowly grinding into his lover.

Reiner was thriving, Eren was pressing into him so good and placing little kisses along his jawline. He tangled his fingers in Eren’s hair, it was so much longer than it had been the last time they’d seen each other. “You-You came to me this time, so you’re gon- ah fuck- gonna be the one le-leaving.”

Eren huffed, burying his face into Reiner’s neck and inhaling his scent. He would remember this smell, in case he never got to see him again after this. “I would stay if you asked me to,” he whispered into his hiding place, groaning quietly when Reiner tightened around him.

There was a shrill scream from above, Reiner could only imagine the carnage he would have to deal with later. But right now, Eren was inside of him after four years of them not seeing each other, so the mess that was waiting would have to keep doing just that. He pushed against the wall to grind himself down on Eren’s dick, gasping when he felt a jolt from his belly. “A-Again, Eren!”

Eren knew what Reiner needed, so he thrust into his lover gently, making sure to aim directly for his prostate. When the bigger man let out a high pitched whine, Eren couldn’t help himself from biting down on his shoulder, lightly so as not to get him in any more trouble than he would already face.

Reiner moaned loudly, his eyes flying open when a large crash came from the city. “Fuck, they- yes right there, Eren- they’re gonna kill me.” He had half a mind to rush Eren along again, but the better half of him knew to enjoy this. “Harder, please god, harder,” he pled, taking one hand from around Eren’s shoulders to wrap around himself, hissing as he started working himself slowly.

“Yeah, that’s so good, Rei. Fuck, you feel so good around me,” Eren gritted through his teeth, his thrusts picking up speed as he felt himself creeping closer to his orgasm. He pushed into Reiner again, watching as the bigger man’s face contorted in pleasure.

“Eren, fuck, yes! Just like that, I’m so close, please, make me cum! Don’t stop, please!”

Eren locked eyes with Reiner, thrusting roughly into him one more time as shots rang in their ears. “I’d do anything for you, Reiner, if you asked me to.”


End file.
